


Texting

by Bowties_and_scarves



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabbles, M/M, Random - Freeform, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowties_and_scarves/pseuds/Bowties_and_scarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is spending the night at Kurt, Santana, and Rachels place in New York when he decides to text Kurt even though he's in the next room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

From Blaine: Kurt

From Blaine: Kurt…

From Blaine: Kurt!?

From Kurt: Yes?

From Blaine: I just heard a noise from the kitchen… I’m scared.

From Kurt: It’s probably just the fridge or something. Why are you texting me when you’re in the next room?

From Blaine: Because I’m hiding. I don’t want to get up. I told you, I’m scared.

"Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt whispered trying not to wake up his roommates, Blaine was hidden by a big thick blue blanket, covered from head to toe.

"shh!!! Come closer." Blaine stuck his hand out of the blanket, beckoning Kurt with his index finger. Kurt shook his head crossing his arms over his chest walking forward, as soon as he was close enough Blaine grabbed his hips and pulled him down.

He fell on top of Blaine with a squeal and was pulled close, Blaine hugged him tighter, the pressure of Kurt on top of him making him sink in the couch more. “I have to finish my moisturizing Blaine." Kurt protested quietly but Blaine just pulled the covers over Kurt “hmm, safe now." Blaine hummed happily keeping his grip tight around Kurts waist before sliding his hands under Kurts pajama shirt rubbing one of his thumbs merely over his hip bone, porcelain soft skin warm to the touch. Kurt just nuzzled his face in the crook of Blaines neck, Blaine could feel his warm breath against his neck.

"it’s getting kind of stuffy under here." Kurt complained after a few minutes, making no moves to remove the covers, he just wrapped the arms around Blaines mid torso kissing him on the nose, going back to Blaines neck brushing his lips and softly toward the shell of his ear sucking softly with each kiss when he heard the click of the kitchen light turn on.

"Ugh, gross. Kurt, don’t you have a room?" Santana squawked, Kurt and Blaine heard her slippers dragging across the tiled floor, Kurt whispered into Blianes ear

"Come to my room when she goes to bed" and with that, Kurt kissed Blaine with a little more pressure then the last one and rolled off Blaine laughing breathy when Blaine tried to chase his lips. Kurt walked back to his room calling over his shoulder “Night, Santana."


End file.
